Document 1 (JP H03-198114 A) has disclosed a hot and cold water mixing device including a temperature sensor and a flowmeter in each of a hot water supply path, a cold water supply path, and a mixed water path.
The hot and cold water mixing device has used the temperature sensors disposed in all of the hot water supply path, the cold water supply path, and the mixed water path, and the flowmeters disposed in the hot water supply path and the cold water supply path to perform control so as to provide mixed water having an adjusted temperature and an adjusted flow rate.
In such a case, when the flow rate is close to the lower limit of the measurement range of the flowmeter, it becomes difficult for the flowmeter to sense flowing water, and therefore, the measurement accuracy of the flowmeter may decrease.
Therefore, conventional hot and cold water mixing devices have had a problem that obtaining mixed water having an adjusted temperature and an adjusted flow rate becomes difficult when the flow rate in the hot water supply path or in the cold water supply path decreases.